Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional wire terminal connector s used for connecting with an electrical lead (not shown), and includes an insulating case unit 11 formed with a hole 111, and a conductive unit 12 received in the insulating case unit 11.
The conductive unit 12 includes a base member 121, two resilient clamping plates 122 and two pressed members 124. Each of the resilient clamping plates 122 extends upwardly from two opposite sides of the base member 121, and each of the pressed members 124 extends upwardly from a respective one of the resilient clamping plates 122 and corresponds in position to the hole 111 of the insulating case unit 11. The base member 121 and the resilient clamping plates 122 cooperatively define a receiving space 123 that is adapted for receiving the electrical lead. When the electrical lead is connected to the conventional wire terminal connector, the clamping members 122 clamp the electrical lead.
When applying the conventional wire terminal connector to large-scale electronic equipment, it is desired to reduce the overall vertical height of the conventional wire terminal connector in order to save space. However, the height of each of the clamping members 122 impose undesired limitation to the overall height of the conventional terminal connector.
Moreover, when disconnecting the electrical lead from the conventional wire terminal connector, a user may have to use a pressing tool 19 (see FIG. 3) to press the pressed members 124 through the pressing hole 111 to thereby push the clamping members 122 away from each other to release the electrical lead. The necessity of the pressing tool 19 results in inconvenient use.